<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always You by PowerOverDrive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964657">Always You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerOverDrive/pseuds/PowerOverDrive'>PowerOverDrive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucaya Miniseries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girl Meets World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerOverDrive/pseuds/PowerOverDrive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Maya flirting with Josh he lashes out on her which broke out war between the friends. Riley and Farkle vs. Lucas and Maya. But after the war will Lucas still be there for Maya?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucas Friar &amp; Maya Hart, Lucas Friar/Maya Hart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucaya Miniseries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was written a very long time ago, it's not very good or long. It's simply being posted for conventional purposes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm sitting in my bed crying because of what happened tonight, I only said one thing to Josh like flirting and he suddenly just lashed out on me saying all these mean things to me. I left as soon as I could from that party and now I'm here.</p><p>"Maya!" My mom yells.</p><p>"What?" I ask with my voice cracking.</p><p>"Lucas is here to see you!" She answers. Lucas? What does he want? I go downstairs and my mom leaves to go to work which means it's just me Lucas.</p><p>"Lucas what're- "</p><p>"Riley told me what happened at the party."he says. He looks at my red and puffy eyes and he just pulls me in hugs me. I start to cry into his chest and he strokes my hair, God he's really sweet.</p><p>"Thanks Lucas" I say muffled in his chest.</p><p>"Don't worry I'm always here for you" he says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We're at school right now and we've all been avoiding till Riley comes.</p><p>"Peaches!" She yells. She hugs me but someone already helped me. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah I'm okay" I say.</p><p>"Well if that's settled that we should get the apologies out of the way." She says.</p><p>"You have no idea" I say.</p><p>"Yeah so Josh is coming over and you can apologize to him then." She says.</p><p>"Excuse me?" I ask. "He owes me an apology"</p><p>"Not really you're the one who got him mad" Farkle says.</p><p>"Thank you Farkle" Riley says.</p><p>"So that means it's okay to yell at Maya?" Lucas argues.</p><p>"Well if Maya would've just stopped talking, none of this would've happened," Riley argues.</p><p>"So you're taking Josh's side over mine!" I yell.</p><p>"Sure seems like it," she says back.</p><p>"You know what? I don't need Josh and I certainly don't need you," I say, I walk off and to my surprise Lucas follows.</p><p>We reach our first period classroom and Lucas looks just as angry as I am, if not angerier</p><p>"You took my side?" I ask.</p><p>"Of course I did, what he said to you was crossing the line," he says.</p><p>"Wow, I thought you would've taken Riley's side," I say.</p><p>"After what just happened? Not in a million years," he says.</p><p>"Wow, thanks huckleberry," I hug him and he hugs me back. The bell rings and we let go and head inside the classroom and Farkle and Lucas are giving each other dirty looks and so are me and Riley.</p><p>"Hart," she says.</p><p>"Matthews," I say.</p><p>"Pancake," she says.</p><p>"Super klutz," I say back. I can hear Lucas and Farkle doing the same as us.</p><p>"Friar,"</p><p>"Minkus,"</p><p>"Freakface,"</p><p>"Squeak,"</p><p>Just yesterday we were all best friends but war has sprung out among us, and this is just the beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ice Cream Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sit outside of Topanga's with Lucas and on the other side are Riley and Farkle and in the middle is Zay and Smackle with buckets of soft served Ice Cream.</p><p>"Okay, we are here today because war has sprung out between these four close friends!" Zay announces with my mom, Farkle's parents, and Riley's parents in the background.</p><p>"And instead of talking it out like civilized people, we're doing the complete opposite, and having battles!" Smackle announces.</p><p>"Please stand up," Zay says. We all stand up and the parents back away. "This is how you're going to play, you will use your hands to scoop up the ice cream and throw it at each other, whoever is the driest by the end of this wins the battle.</p><p>"So when do we stop?" Lucas asks. Smackle and Zay look at each other like they weren't prepared for the question.</p><p>"I guess until you run out of ice cream," Zay answers. Zay and everybody else backed up and they started to count down.</p><p>"3..2..1.. GO!" they yell. Lucas and I didn't think they were serious so we were just staring at Riley and Farkle, but Riley scooped up some ice cream and threw it in my face. I can't believe she actually did that! Even Farkle was surprised. I smile and pick up a bucket of ice cream and pour it on her head, she's covered in ice cream, I'm so angry at her. I pick up another bucket and do the same, I throw the empty bucket on the ground and storm off.</p><p>"And we have a winner, Lucas and Maya win!" Zay yells.</p><p>"Maya!" Lucas yells. I continue to walk away and I decide to just go home, but Lucas catches up with me, and hands me a rag. "What just happened?"</p><p>"Riley betrayed me, that's what happened," I say wiping my face with the rag. He puts his arm around me and comforts me.</p><p>"I'm sorry Maya," he says.</p><p>"No it's okay, as long as you're here with me, I fine," I assure him. He smiles and holds my hand and walks me home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Water Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the meltdown (litterally) Riley and I aren't talking to each other and neither are Lucas and Farkle. Unfortunately Zay and Smackle are stuck in the middle and planning all these "battles".</p><p>"Okay listen up everyone. Meet us in the parking lot behind the school for our next battle, if Maya and Lucas win this one this will be our final battle. Best 2 out of 3. Got it?" Zay explains. We nod our heads and now I'm dreading for this school day to end which is surprising because I'm Maya Hart, I hate school.</p><p>It's finally the end of the day and we're all out in the empty parking lot for our next battle. All of sudden Zay pulls out four water guns and hands one to each of us.</p><p>"Okay for this challenge we're gonna pretend it's a Wednesday in Texas which means. Back to back 10 steps and then you'll fire. Everyone understand?" Zay asks. We all nod and then stand back to back walk ten steps and then I hear Smackle speak to Zay.</p><p>"Who do you thinks gonna win?" She asks.</p><p>"To be honest I don't either of them are gonna win" he answers.</p><p>"You know we can hear you right?" I ask. I guess Riley took me being distracted as an advantage and squirted the water gun at me.</p><p>"Guess we win this battle huh?" Riley asks. She throws the water gun to Zay and walks away with Farkle. I turn to Lucas and he has the water gun pointed at me.</p><p>"What're you doing?" I ask.</p><p>"I want to try to estingush your rage" he answers. I look at him and hand him the bucket filled with water and cover my eyes.</p><p>"Okay now," I say. He pours the water over my head and puts the bucket down.</p><p>"You okay?" He asks.</p><p>"Well you put most of the fire out, so I think I'm okay" I answer. We smile and he holds my hand and walks me home again. What a day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Final Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm sitting next Lucas in the cafertia when Farkle and Riley come with Zay and Smackle.</p><p>"Okay time for our next battle," Zay announces. "Instead of being at war we're going to talk about this like professional people."</p><p>"Okay so who fired the first shot?" Smackle asks.</p><p>"Riley did when she said Josh has more of a reason to be mad at me instead of the other way around." I say.</p><p>"Now Riley what made you say that?" Zay asks.</p><p>"Because it's the truth" Riley said.</p><p>"So you're taking your cousin who you barely talk to over your best friend that was your best friend since the first grade!" I yell getting up. She gets up and gets in my face.</p><p>"Well I do trust him more because he's not a liar or a theif" Riley says.</p><p>"You know what Riley? I hate you so don't ever talk to me again" I say. I storm off and to no one's surprise Lucas follows but I stop him. "Lucas I know you want to be with Riley on her side, I'm completely fine being on my own."</p><p>"You think after all that just happened I would be on her side?" He asks.</p><p>"She's Riley of course you would be on her side" I say.</p><p>"Maya it's not like that I'm on your side in this mess" he says.</p><p>"Lucas you don't have to lie to me" I say.</p><p>"You don't get it do you? If I liked Riley in a romantic way I would still be in there with her, I like you and only you." He says.</p><p>"What?" I ask. He rolls his eyes and kisses me, and of course I kiss him back and soon he let's go and our foreheads are pressed up against each other's.</p><p>"That's how I feel about you," he whispers. "I- I- I love you" I smile and kiss him.</p><p>"I love you too"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Never Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been at least a month since Riley and I have spoken to each other and right now I really only have Smackle, Zay, and Lucas.</p><p>"Hey Maya" Zay asks.</p><p>"Yeah?" I ask.</p><p>"When are you going to start talking to Riley again?" He asks.</p><p>"Look Riley took it too Far and because of her words the war never ended. And it might never end." I say. "I hate her"</p><p>Read Best Friends Forever to find out what happens next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Thank You Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thank you, you have reached the end of the story and I deeply appreciate you taking the time to read this piece.</p><p>Use the page for any last thoughts, suggestions, ideas, or questions. I will from now on being using this page to communicate with you all.</p><p>To further spread my work and account, and to also accommodate some of you, this story is also available on Fanfiction.net, Tumblr, and Wattpad.</p><p>Feel free to read any of my other stories on this account, I tend to write a lot about different things that I really like, that I hope you like too. Thank you for support and time. Love you!</p><p>Follow my social media:</p><p>Insta: @poweroverdrive</p><p>Twitter: @loveloopsalinas</p><p>Tumblr: @poweroverdrive</p><p>Wattpad: @poweroverdrive</p><p>Fanfiction.net: @poweroverdrive</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>